


Potential, Wasted

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Gevaarlijk has always disliked Heinz Doofenshmirtz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential, Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Растраченный потенциал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561208) by [fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017)



> In exchange for doing a [Doofenshmirtz Timeline](http://radondoran.tumblr.com/post/21118619127/heinz-doofenshmirtz-timeline), I told Radondoran that I'd do a fic prompt.  
> The request was for Doofenshmirtz in Dr Gevaarlijk's Evil Science 101 class. That's not quite what came out, but hopefully is acceptable.

The problem with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, at least as far as Dr. Gevaarlijk could figure out, was that the man was too _nice_.

On paper, he looked flawless. His Evil potential was through the roof. Despot, Dictator, Supreme Ruler, he'd be fabulous, ruling over everything with an iron fist, degrading and humiliating the masses like never before. 

Science levels as well. His creativity was boundless, capable of dealing with theorems and technology that other Evil Scientists had barely touched. Nearly unstoppable destructive powers.  
The Doofenshmirtz name was known in Drusselstien, and for good reason. Gretel Doofenshmirtz's hate-filled meatloaf was still talked about with awe to this day. 

Even without the family name, his back-story was the thing of legends. Heinz had been ignored and belittled in favour of a younger, more handsome brother. Constantly struggling to fit in, craving acceptance which he never got. Forced to act as a garden gnome, wear girl's dresses, and eventually raised by Ocelots. _Ocelots_. 

His view of the world was twisted and strange. 

Oh, yes. On paper Heinz Doofenshmirtz looked perfect. 

And then you met him person. Dr. Gevaarlijk had hated him on sight. 

The man smiled and was polite, so _sincere_. Happy to talk, eager to lend a hand. He'd give you the shirt off his own back if you thought he needed it. Head completely lost in the clouds, his easily distracted nature led him to not only sabotaging his inventions, his... 'Inators', as he called them, but his fellow student's inventions as well. 

Class after class, ruined. And then he would further ruin it by _apologising_ and helping to clean up. He couldn't even destroy a lab properly! Much less clean it up.

And to top it all off, he hated the sight of blood. Made him pass right out. Heinz couldn't stand for anyone to get hurt. 

All that potential for True Evil, not Petty Evil, Middling Evil, or even Diabolical Evil, **True** Evil, wasted. 

There was no way the man could fit into 'normal' society, his background and upbringing had seen to that, but by the same token, he simply wasn't Evil enough to be.... well, Evil. 

Necessarily Evil. 

Evil enough to pass Evil Science 101. 

Little steps. All it took was being petty. Look at Gru. He had turned out fabulously. Not because he was a genius, which he was, but because he took delight in doing the small things it took to ruin other people's day. 

Dr. Gevaarlijk took a deep breath as she stared at the skinny lanky man across from her, staring at her with pitiful eyes that would fit better on a kicked puppy. A very ugly kicked puppy. 

She hated kicked puppies. Unless they were kicked well out of view, so they could no longer give her such looks. 

Finding her inner peace, she let out the breath. "Heinz." 

"Dr. Gevaarlijk." He said eagerly. 

"You are doing very badly." She started. Heinz immediately brightened, straightening up in his seat. 

"That's good, right? To be doing badly." Heinz babbled. "I mean, that's the reason to take Evil Science 101, isn't it? To do bad?"

It was, but that was not the point. She took another breath, holding it for the count of three before letting it out. "You are failing." She informs him baldly. 

He grinned back, unrepentantly proud. 

"That ist not gut." Dr. Gevaarlijk added.

"Excellent!" Heinz cheered, as gleeful as a small child with an ice cream.

There was the other factor. For all his genius, the man was an idiot. The biggest idiot she'd ever laid eyes on. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate the pressure behind her eyes. "It ist my recommendation zhat you be sent to America to study under an associate, Professor Destructicon. Other vise known as Kevin." 

Anything.... **_Anything_** to get him out of her class and away from her. 

Kevin suffered from a similar lack of foresight and intelligence coupled with unfettered enthusiasm. Hopefully the two of them would blow themselves up, thereby removing the problem permanently. 

"I'm being graduated early!?" Heinz straightened up, reminding her of just how tall the man truly was. Another reason to loathe him. 

More like expelled than graduated. What ever. "However you vish to put it." She said dismissively. "Grab your bags. You leave vith in zeh hour."

He clapped his hands together in child-like glee. "Yay! Thank you, Dr. Gevaarlijk!" He exclaimed, enthusiastically jumping out of the chair. 

"If you hug me, I vill kill you." She informed him severely when it looked like he was contemplating such a thing. 

He settled for a wide grin and a mock salute. "Right! I'll make you proud of me, Dr. Gevaarlijk!" He promised, running out of the room. 

She sighed, resting her head on the cool wood of the desk. Less than an hour and he would be out of her hair for good. Oh, how she loathed that man. 

Seriously. All that potential, wasted on Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 

Really, it was enough to make her want to join the forces of good. 

.... Now there was an Evil thought.

-fin-


End file.
